Lost Children
by Michealangelo
Summary: Near a river bed layed a girl who was thought dead. She was abandoned by her best, and only friend Prince Zuko. Later in life they will both meet again, but will the girl who is now sixteen forgive him? ZukoxOc. Warning: Lots of romance in later chapters.


**Title: **Lost Children  
**Author:** Toyato  
**Reviews:** The only thing I ask is for you to send me feedback if you read my story...  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, but I do own Evike and her personality. So please don't take them without telling me.

Author's Note: I will just say this is my first Fanfiction, because I haven't written in a long time. Please don't kill me for the inconvenience, but hey I'm the writer. Also if you read my story please give me some feedback about, if you like it or not. You can leave an anonymous review to, because I don't care I just want reviews. Oh and please no flames.

* * *

A little boy no older than three came running out of the bathroom, with toilet paper covering his bare bottom. How much the little boy loved to look in the women's bathroom. It was different from the mens, and it smelled a lot better to.He poked his belly button as he looked down at his naked body. He was a plump little child with tiny little muscles, and tender skin. 

"Prince Zuko!" yelled a voice that startled the little toddler. "What in heaven's name are you doing! When your father finds out."

"Mommy!" yelled the little boy as he outstretched his hands and fingers for a grand hug. He ran up to her with all his might,when his chubby legs fell from underneath him.

"Zuko, my dear. What in the world." said Zuko's mother as she picked up her baby and plucked off all the dirty toilet paper that stuck onto his bottom. Zuko just smiled and laughed as his mother looked him. "Well I see were going to have to give you a bath young one."

"No! No, no, no!" yelled the little Prince as he started to squirm out of his mother's arms.

"Dear lord your filthy! Don't make me make your father bath you!" the irritated mother yelled as she spanked her child's bottom. Zuko screamed more, and started to cry insanely as his cheeks started to burn.

"Fire Lady, I could help you with that." said a voice that stopped all the commotion. The fire lady turned around to see her husband's brother.

"General Iroh." smirked the women. "Here take Zuko, give him a bath and feed him. I don't want any complaints. Nothing, squat!"

The old general just smiled as he looked at his little nephew. He picked up Zuko, and brought him over to the men's corridor. Iroh looked again at his nephew's eyes which were full of happiness and energy. The prince opened his mouth, and a little squeal was heard.

"Well I see you like the women's room. Is there anything in there that interests you?" laughed the general as he put Zuko in a bath tub. Water started to stream out through the pipes, and it landed on the little boys head. The boy started to cry, and scream as water and soap was being added onto his body.

"No, no no!" yelled the boy as he tried to get up and run away, but no use. He was chubby, and his legs where short. Which in other words made him slow.

"One of these days you will have strong long legs, and you won't need me to bath you anymore"

* * *

A three year old girl came running out of the market, with a thumb in her mouth. She had long black hair, and golden brown eyes that made her stand out. She had little freckles that layed on her nose, and upper cheek bones, and a little brown dress that was stitched with flowers at the tip of the cloth. 

"Evike! Take that thumb out of your mouth right now." said her mother as she tapped the little girls hand. Evike kept onto her thumb, and shook her head. "Evike if you don't take that thumb out of your mouth, your stomach is going to blow up like a balloon!"

The little girl quickly took her thumb straight out of her mouth, and looked at her mother with fear in her eyes. Her mother just gave her a quick smile.

"Well we need some dumplings, and onions for dinner tonight." said her mother with joy. Evike looked up at her mother, and grinned with stupidity.Evike loved onions, and dumplings. She loved the taste, and the spices that burnt over the meal. Oh such a delicious dinner it was going to be.

After about an hour of searching, there was no sign of dumplings. Her mother started getting frustrated, and snapped at her daughter every once and awhile. Finally it was the last hour that the market was open, when her mother heard the words "Fresh Dumplings, get your Fresh Dumplings!"

Her mother squealed, and picked up her daughter. "Okay come on Evike!" she yelled as she ran past shops, and stores trying to find her destination. "There!" yelled her mother as she pointed to a little wagon at the end of the market. Her mother ran through the area with Evike being pumbled around at her side.

"Well hello there! Would you like to buy some fresh dumplings, only two bronze pieces a pound." said a voice on the other side of the wagon. Evike went on her tip toes, and saw a women who was rather large around the belly. "Oh I see you have a young one there." laughed the fat lady.

"This is my daughter Evike! Oh and yes I would love to buy some dumplings." said her mother as she quickly took out two bronze pieces from her pocket.

"Mommy, has that lady been sucking her thumb?" whispered Evike as she looked at the women's balloon shaped stomach. Her mother just stared at her with open eyes.

* * *

Finally Prince Zuko was now seven. He was fairly mature for his age, and his uncle was right, he had long strong legs. He walked around the palace at least four times a day, and saw somthing new each time, but this time he was bord to death. Quickly, Zuko ran out past the court yard, and near the Shi river. As he ran, he saw a little figure in the distance. 

"Hello!" said the figure that started running with full speed towards the prince.

"Stay back! I am a black belt!" yelled the Prince as he started doing ninja moves with his fire. The figure finally stopped.

"My name is Evike! What's yours." said the little girl as she looked at him with curiosity. Zuko just stood there with his hands in a fighting stance. There was a long pause, and the girls smile started to fade. Finally she got bord, and turned around to go back to her playing at the river beds.

"My name is Prince Zuko." he said. The girl turned around, and looked at him.

"Well hello Prince Zuko." said the girl as she walked up to him.She looked at the Prince when an idea flew into her head.Evike looked at him, and leaned forward. She extended her pointer finger, and poked his shoulder. He jumped up with intensity when he looked a her finger.

"Your it!" she screamed as she started to run away. The boy just looked at her. There was no way he was going to play such a childish game. The girl looked back, and saw that he wasn't chasing after her. She sat on the ground, and let some of the mud soak into her pants. "Do you know how to play tag." she yelled as she panted.

"I do not play such childish games!" he yelled. He crossed his arms, and went over to sit on a rock.

"Fine then, what games do you play." Evike said as she got up from the dirt, and ran over to her new friend.

"I don't play any games." the Prince said.

"Fine then lets play, uh I mean lets imagine house! I can be the mother, and you be the father. And that rock can be the table and..."

"No! Not house." yelled the Prince. His new friend, just kept on blabbering and blabbering. He rubbed his temples, and breathed in.

"Well what do you want to do." she said as she put her hands behind her back. The Prince just thought, and thought.

"Lets build a fort." he said. Evike grinned and ran over to the river to get some rocks. Zuko went over to the outside of the woods, and gathered some branches. Bamboo, twigs, rocks, big rocks, craw fish shells, and leaves where the supplies that would be used for their fort.

"Okay, now stick that bamboo stick to that large moldy rock over there." said Zuko as he held up the big bamboo. Evike ran over to the rocks, and rolled out the most moldiest one in the pile. Zuko attached it, and the bottom of the fort was finished.

"I gotta go Prince Zuko! Sorry, can you be here tomorrow, and maybe we can finish it!" yelled Evike as she ran back to her village. The Prince just waved, and looked at the ugly fort. He laughed a bit, and ran back to his palace.

* * *

Finally it had been two weeks since Prince Zuko, and Evike had been working on the fort. Zuko was about to turn eight soon, and he started getting his child senses back. Evike, and Prince Zuko started to play tag more often, and ball tag. They started swimming in the rivers, when Evike played like a mermaid, and Prince Zuko would play like a killer shark. 

"It's done." said Zuko as he dusted off the dirt from his hands. Evike looked at the fort, and smiled with excitement.

"Lets go in it!" yelled Evike as she jumped around. The prince laughed, and looked in.

Quickly, Evike walked in and looked at the bamboo and mud, sticking around and poking her. It was the best place in the world, and it was hers and Zuko's. A secret hide out she thought as she jumped in it, but the fort was a terrible idea. As she went forward, she hit her head on a little log which made a domino sequence. Mud started to ooze out of the logs and rocks, and the fort started to cave in. Evike screamed, and tried to keep the fort from falling.

Zuko looked in, and saw Evike trying to hold up the stacks of logs. His eyes opened wide, and he stuck his hand in. Before he knew it the fort collapsed.

"Evike! Evike!" he yelled, but there was no answer. He gasped, and started to walk back. "Evike." he said as he turned around running back into the forest.

As nightfall broke, a sudden movement was seen under the logs. A hand rose out of the debris, and then a head. Evike came out of the ground, and saw that it was night time. She looked around to see that Zuko was no where to be found.

"Some friend! You didn't even help me. Your not even here now" she cried as she scraped her legs while trying to get out of the hole. "Your not my friend." she said.

* * *

Sorry if it was a bit confusing, but it will get better because Prince Zuko will be sixteen in the next chapter. I would appreciate it if you would please review... thats all I ask. 


End file.
